Over the River and through the Woods
by majorleeobvious
Summary: It's springtime in Marukawa forest and love is in the air! Forest AU. Kemonomimi. Lemon/Smut. Rated M for a reason. (more pairings to come soon!)
1. Kisa x Yukina

Kisa scurried higher up into the tree he was currently in. Half-heartedly nibbling on an acorn, he looked over at the lively gathering going on in the small clearing below him.

"Yukina-kun, your fur is so shiny today!"

"I caught some fish earlier, would you like one?"

"Ne, Yukina, my friends and I are going down to the river later, you should totally join us!"

Kisa rolled his eyes. Spring was definitely in the air, and the females of the forest seemed to believe that it warranted absolutely shameless flirting. Not that he could blame them. In another time, in another universe, he would've been right down there with them. He hated flashy guys like that, and yet…

Yukina smiled. "Thanks! You all look lovely today too."

A chorus of chirps and giggles and yips and sighs started up and Kisa choked on his acorn. He was nearly 15 feet off the ground, but he could still feel the full effect of Yukina's smile. His charm was absolutely overwhelming. Kisa could swear that the flowers around the male bloomed whenever he looked their way, almost as if the things were trying to do whatever they could to catch his attention.

_Foxes do seem to have that effect on everyone. Well, at least he does._

Kisa marveled at the sheer variety of females surrounding Yukina. There were foxes and wolves of course, but also rabbits and deer, raccoons and squirrels, mice and birds, even a few random dogs and cats.

_Where the hell did they even come from? The nearest human settlement is at least 30 miles away_.

"Shut up!"

A loud growl rumbled through the trees and the smaller females all skittered away. Kisa clung onto his branch. A large, angry-looking bear made his way through the bushes surrounding the small clearing.

"Oh, Yokozawa-san! How are you today?" asked Yukina, rising to greet him.

The fox was actually taller than Yokozawa, a fact that irritated the bear to no end. "Keep it down Yukina. I may have just come out of hibernation, but that doesn't mean I like to be woken up from my afternoon nap by the sounds of your horny little fan girls fussing over you."

"Sorry Yokozawa-san. We'll try to keep the noise down."

With one last withering look at the few brave girls that remained, the bear began walking away. "This is your last warning Yukina. Next time, heads are going to roll, starting with yours."

"That's so mean Yokozawa-san!" said the fox.

Without glancing back, the bear disappeared into the bushes and Kisa breathed a sigh of relief. Yokozawa always treated him politely when they met, but that didn't mean he wasn't completely terrified of the intimidating male. He could easily squish and eat Kisa—who was significantly smaller—if he so chose.

"What a grumpy old grizzly!" cried one of the dogs.

"Yokozawa-san is actually a black bear, not a grizzly. And he's not that old" said Yukina.

"Well, whatever. Let's get out of here Yukina-kun" suggested one of the more aggressive foxes.

The remaining girls all chimed in, giving Yukina very little opportunity to refuse as they all ushered him away in the opposite direction from where Yokozawa had gone.

A few minutes after the group's excited banter was no longer audible, Kisa nimbly made his way down the tree. When he landed on the ground, he quietly made his way over to the spot where Yukina had been sitting.

_Oh, it still smells like him._

It was a deliciously heady musk that made him feel tingly all over. Kisa squatted down and sniffed around some more.

_God I'm such a fucking pervert._

"Kisa?"

He jumped up and whirled around, his face flushed with guilt.

A vaguely familiar looking squirrel started forward and grabbed onto his arm rather roughly. "Where the hell have you been?"

Kisa squirmed. "What the fuck are you talking about? Let me go, that hurts!"

The squirrel tightened his grip. "I still haven't accepted that we broke up!"

_Oh right, he's that super clingy squirrel I had that one night stand with a month ago._

Kisa wrenched his arm away. "We did it once, that doesn't make you my boyfriend. I told you from the beginning that I wasn't looking for a relationship. Now fuck off."

"Oi, Kisa—" The squirrel stopped in the middle of his sentence and sniffed around for a moment before frowning. "It's that fox's scent." He turned to Kisa, his tail frizzed up. "You dumped me for that stupid fox?!"

Kisa turned away. "Of course not! And like I said before, you and I were never going out in the first place."

"Oh, I see" sneered the squirrel. "You fell for his pretty face but he's obviously straight."

"D-don't be ridiculous!" cried Kisa, blushing furiously.

The squirrel advanced. "That fox has obviously got his pick of mates. What makes you think he would pick a guy like you over a pretty girl of his own species?"

Kisa scrambled backwards, trying to avoid the squirrel, and tripped over a raised tree root. He landed on his tail and felt a sharp pain in his left hand.

"Just forget him and come back with—"

Before the squirrel could finish, a large form appeared behind him and pulled him off the ground by the collar.

"Sorry for being late Kisa-san, my errand took longer than I thought it would."

Kisa's eyed widened in surprise as he looked up at the newcomer. "Yu-Yukina…"

The fox lifted the squirrel up until their faces were level. "Excuse me Squirrel-san, but you seem to be misinformed. Kisa-san and I are totally in love, so please get it already and stop bugging him."

The squirrel squirmed. "W-wha—"

Yukina's eyes narrowed and his voice got a deep feral tinge. "I said: Kisa-san is mine, so stay away from him."

With a final flash of his sharp white teeth for emphasis, Yukina let the squirrel go and watched him scurry away. When the nuisance had disappeared, the fox turned to Kisa, who was still sitting on the ground and looking up at him completely dumbstruck.

"Are you hurt Kisa-san?"

Yukina's question snapped him out of his daze. "Eh? Uh, no. I don't think—"

The fox quickly took ahold of his left wrist and turned his hand palm side up. "That's not true, you're bleeding!"

_Oh, I must've cut it on a rock or something when I fell._

"It's no big deal, I'll just—"

"No big deal?!" he snapped. "It is a big deal! It'll get infected if you don't treat it properly!"

Before Kisa could react, the fox picked him up and carried him bride-style.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"My burrow is not too far from here. I got some medicine from the rabbits the other day and the sooner we treat your wound, the better."

_His…burrow?!_

Kisa tried to wiggle out of his arms. "N-no! You don't have to go to so much trouble, I'm really al—"

A sharp look from the fox was enough to shut Kisa up for the rest of the way.

When they arrived at Yukina's burrow—a neat little place situated in the side of a small hill—the fox quickly set about cleaning and treating Kisa's cut.

_His hands are really gentle and…warm._

Kisa stole quick glances at the fox while he was busy wrapping up his hand.

_Shit, he's even more handsome up close._

Yukina had a beautifully structured face, all graceful lines and sharp features. His warm, light brown eyes were framed by long, lush eyelashes, and his hair was the color of shelled almonds. His ears and tail were the same color of his hair, with the exception of their tips, which were a soft cream color. Kisa noticed curious metal hoops and studs in his ears and was about to ask about them, when he saw Yukina watching him intently.

"Ne, you're the chipmunk that's always in the big oak tree, right?"

Kisa felt his cheeks color and looked away. _Crap, he totally noticed._ "Um, maybe? I spend a lot of time in trees you know."

"The big oak tree by the clearing where we were before. I always see you up there and wonder why you never come down and join me." The fox ran his finger over Kisa's bandage, making the chipmunk shudder a bit.

"Y-you're always surrounded by girls. I'd only be intruding."

"I'd much rather spend time with Kisa-san than those girls."

The chipmunk felt his heartbeat quicken. _Damn, he's good._

Yukina continued. "After being watched like that every day, I couldn't help but think about you. Heh, I even considered trying to climb up after you a few times."

"Foxes can't climb trees."

"I know, but I was still willing to try if it meant being closer to meeting you."

Kisa's face burned scarlet. His brain couldn't form coherent thoughts and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest any moment.

"There's a word for it you know. I realized what it was when that damn squirrel was arguing with you." The fox gently twined their fingers together. "Kisa-san, I love you."

The chipmunk's mouth flapped open and shut a few times before he could finally formulate sounds. "Huh?! But you don't even know me, and I don't know you that well either. How can you say you love someone you don't even know?!"

Yukina raised their hands to his mouth and kissed Kisa's fingers. "You were someone that was on my mind. When I saw that squirrel with you, I felt so incredibly jealous I wanted to bite his head off. When I saw that you had gotten hurt because of him, I hated myself for letting him get away scot free. When I picked you up and held you in my arms, I realized it was love."

"B-but that's crazy. I'm a chipmunk and you're a fox. And we're both males."

"So?"

"S-so…"

"Kisa-san, will you go out with me?"

_Too good to be true. This is all too good to be true. Wake up Kisa! You're just getting carried away because of his good looks and sweet words._

"I…I'm sorry…I can't."

"Why not?"

_Because you're too perfect. Because you're a fox and I'm a chipmunk. Because I've been around for many more springs than you have and I've never truly been in love. Because I don't want you to hate me when you find out what a shallow animal I am._

"You saw it before in the clearing, my relationships never really work out and…and…I don't really know how to love someone."

"That's easily fixed." Yukina cupped Kisa's cheek and kissed him softly on the lips, much to the surprise of the latter. "All I have to do is make you love me."

_Not fair. That's not fair. How am I supposed to doubt you when you look at me like that?_

"Kisa-san…"

_How am I supposed to ignore you when you call my name like that?_

Yukina tenderly wrapped his arms around the chipmunk's waist and nuzzled his neck.

_How am I supposed to love you more than I already do?_

Kisa tentatively slid his arms around the fox's neck and felt his almond colored ears twitch in response. Yukina pulled back a bit and kissed him again, moving his mouth more insistently against his this time around. Giving in to the delicious sensation of the fox nipping at his bottom lip, Kisa opened his mouth and whimpered as he felt the fox's tongue slip in. Yukina, encouraged by the sound, began to slowly slide his hands under the chipmunk's shirt.

"Kisa-san…"

Feeling himself being pushed down against the pile of soft leaves and grass he could only assume was the fox's bed, Kisa shuddered in anticipation. Yukina's scent enveloped him, making his breath hitch in excitement. _When was the last time I felt this nervous before sex?_ With a quick tug, Yukina relieved him of his shirt and quickly set about covering his neck with insistent kisses. _It's like he's trying to mark me as his own…not that I seem to mind_. Sure enough, Kisa could feel a familiar heat begin to pool in his abdomen. The fox's kisses trailed lower and settled over one of his nipples. As the wet tongue ran over his sensitive skin, the chipmunk let out a moan and tangled his fingers in Yukina's thick hair. Pointed ears brushed against his wrists and Kisa felt his tail twitch in response.

Yukina worked his way back up and began to nibble on one of Kisa's ears, causing the smaller male to twitch underneath him. Fully engrossed in the delightful sounds the chipmunk was making, he didn't notice the little fluffy tail brushing against him until it had made its way under his shirt and began rubbing against his hip. He had nearly forgotten that Siberian chipmunks actually had relatively long tails in relation to their overall size. Guessing Kisa's intent, he quickly pulled off his own shirt and tossed it off to the side before once again claiming his soft, eager lips.

Seemingly delighted by this new development, the chipmunk wasted no time in exploring the new expanse of skin, running his hands over Yukina's toned back. The fox shifted and Kisa gasped as he felt him grind against his thigh. _He's so hard already_. The chipmunk knew he was in no position to talk. His own erection had been straining against his pants for a while now. Sensing this, Yukina ran his palm over his groin, causing Kisa to buck into his hand.

"Ahn!"

Yukina's breath caught in his throat and he hurriedly began fussing with the clasp then the zipper of the smaller male's pants before swiftly tugging them off. Kisa's length stood at full attention, beads of precum already forming at the tip. The fox ran his fingers against the underside and Kisa moaned loudly, pressing up into his touch. Gripping him firmly, Yukina began to pump his hand up and down, speeding up when he felt the fevered skin grow slick.

Kisa quivered, clinging to his shoulders. "F-faster."

The fox complied, pressing his lips against the chipmunk's and feeling him moan and gasp whenever he would squeeze him particularly hard. Kisa writhed beneath him. _Fuck, I should not be feeling this much just from his hand. What am I, some blushing virgin? _

As he felt himself nearing release, Kisa's breathing grew more erratic and his cries became more wanton and unrestrained. "Yukina—ngh! I'm—ah!—coming!"

Kisa's mind grew blank as he climaxed, spilling onto both their stomachs. As he recovered, his body wracked with small spasms, he saw Yukina licking his fingers before trailing them down the mess he had made on himself. Dipping between Kisa's thighs, his fingers stilled as they reached the tight ring of muscle.

"Kisa-san…can I?"

The chipmunk was still too dazed with pleasure to tell him what an absolutely stupid question that was, and simply responded with a grind of his hips and a quiet "Hurry."

Not waiting to be told twice, the larger male promptly pressed one finger in, then another, working them in and out and twisting them slowly. A brush of the soft fur of Yukina's tail against the hardening flesh of his erection stimulated him further. Pretty soon, Kisa could take no more. "Ahn…Yukina,_ hurry_."

Yukina spread his legs open and lined up their hips. "Kisa-san…"

Slowly—almost painfully so—Yukina sank into Kisa, burying himself to the hilt. _Shit, he's fucking huge_. The chipmunk moaned, grinding his hips fervently before Yukina even had a chance to catch his breath.

"Ki-kisa-san…so…ngh..tight."

_No good. Too slow._ Careful to keep him inside, Kisa swung his leg around the fox, pressing him down into the bed as he straddled him. _Much better_. Adjusting himself into a better sitting position and splaying his hands on his chest, he began to roll his hips.

"Ahh! Kisa-san!"

Kisa leaned in and kissed him deeply, not once slowing his pace. Yukina took hold of his hips and plunged deeper into his incredible tightness. Moaning his name against his lips, the smaller male shuddered as he felt the fox twitch inside him.

_Just a little more…there!_ "Aahhh!" Kisa cried out as Yukina hit the delicious bundle of nerves that could reduce him into a complete mess like nothing else.

The fox caught on quickly, angling his hips just so. "Is it here, Kisa-san?" he asked, in between pants.

Kisa cried out once more and bit the back of his hand, barely able to endure the powerful spasms of pleasure as Yukina bore into him. As the fox pushed him closer and closer to the edge, the smaller male clung on to him helplessly. His voice hitched and he climaxed once more, streams of cum landing messily on Yukina's abdomen. Felling his insides spasm and clench around him, the larger male followed closely behind, spilling into him with a groan.

Kisa felt fingers tenderly brush his hair away from his forehead and a soft voice whisper in his ear. "Kisa-san, I love you."

_I know. I do too._

The next morning, the chipmunk woke up enveloped in Yukina's embrace. They had fallen asleep curled up against each other, limbs intertwined in a comfortable pretzel. He shifted and felt a familiar ache in his lower back. The fox mumbled something in his sleep and tightened his arms around him. Kisa nuzzled in closer and sighed contentedly. Springtime had only just begun.

* * *

phew, that took me longer than i expected it to. anyway, i hope you enjoyed that delightful bit of sexytimes. this is my first attempt at writing smut and i can only hope that it did justice to my incredibly *ahem* colorful imagination.  
this is the first of what i hope will be a series of oneshots involving all of the sekai ichii hatsukoi couples (yes, including yokozawa and kirishima) as adorable woodland critters. and by adorable critters i mean wanton little whores in the middle of mating season. nfu nfu. (yes, i have a kemonomimi fetish. dont judge me)  
anywayyyy, i decided to start with yukina and kisa because they are my favorite pairing. (i adore the whole younger seme x older uke dynamic. makes for some great smut). i feel like i made yukina a little ooc, but im just gonna attribute that to the fact that he's a fox and foxes are supposed to be super smooth and cunning little devils. and if you're wondering, yes it did feel sorta weird writing chipmunk during the last part, but if you look up what a siberian chipmunk looks like, you'll understand why i chose it for kisa ;3

well, thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed! any and all reviews are welcome and very much encouraged!


	2. Hatori x Yoshino

a/n: ok, so this is a belated giftfic for my lovely bfff (best fujoshi friend forever) ashleigh. chiaki and tori are her favorite pair so i decided to write some smut for her. the domestica couple are my least favorite (mostly because i hate love triangle situations. in any story) so if it weren't for her i wouldn't have bothered with them.  
anyway, due to the whole_ yoshino chiaki no baai_ conspiracy with the manga's scanlators causing most of their story to be unavailable to english-speaking readers (something about them not wanting to show chiaki's romanticized rape. but really now, not to be crude, but most yaoi manga is romanticized rape. and chiaki clearly forgave tori so i dont see the problem with releasing the rest of their chapters), i had kind of a hard time trying to write this, so please forgive any ooc-ness. i decided to stick it to the scanlators and try my hand at writing the darker side of tori, so there's some light bondage involved. if that isn't your thing, please avert your eyes.  
otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

"—shino. Oi, Yoshino!"

The male in question shifted in his facedown position in the grass. "Nnn?"

"Get up already, it's late."

"Nng" he mumbled, tucking his face deeper into his folded arms.

"We are diurnal animals. Do you know what that means? It means we are active during the day."

Yoshino turned over and curled up on his side. "Five more minutes, Tori."

With an exasperated sigh, Hatori grabbed the deer by his sorry excuses for antlers and pulled him up.

"Ow! Tori, that hurts!"

"If you would get up the first time I call you then there would be no need for me to resort to such measures. Besides, it's not like I pulled on much."

"Shut up!" cried Yoshino, his face coloring. He was very sensitive about the subject of his antlers.

"It's your own damn fault they're so small now."

Yoshino's cheeks flushed a darker pink and he turned away. Yes, _maybe_ it hadn't been the best idea to try and eat the leaves off that thick bush. And _maybe_ he could've avoided getting his antlers stuck in the branches if he had eaten the leaves on top instead of trying to get to the ones in the middle. And sure, _maybe_ he should've waited for Tori to go and get something to cut him out with after he had found him stuck in the bush. However, Yoshino had pointedly ignored him, and Hatori returned to find the smaller male crying pitifully as he cradled his broken antlers. Shedding season was still a good few months away, which left Yoshino as the deer with the smallest antlers in the forest. So it certainly didn't help matters when Hatori—the very picture of the ideal stag with his enviously majestic antlers—pointed it out.

"Stop sulking and come on" he said, starting to walk towards the river. "I'll make you breakfast."

Yoshino felt his ears twitch and hurriedly followed after Hatori. He just couldn't say no to one of his meals.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tori, you're the best!" cried Yoshino, jamming his face full of the assortment of fresh nuts and berries the other deer had gathered for him, his earlier anger completely forgotten.

Hatori smiled at him fondly and set some leaves next to the berries and nuts. "I'm glad you think so."

Yoshino felt himself blush and looked away shyly. The larger deer's warm and genuine smiles were few and far between, so whenever they were directed at him, it sent his pulse racing.

Hatori gently cupped his face. "Yoshino…"

Just he leaned into the touch and let his eyes begin to drift closed, a loud, familiar voice called out to him.

"Yoshino!"

The smaller male quickly scrambled back and looked towards the sound of his name. A cheerful looking deer waved at him as he walked down the path in his direction. Yoshino stood up and quickly ran over to meet him. "Yanase!"

"Hey! I haven't seen you since before the rut. How have you be—wait…What the hell happened to your antlers?!"

Yoshino reached up and held them self-consciously. "It's a long story."

"Oi, Hatori-san! I thought you were supposed to be taking care of him!" called out Yanase, staring down the other male.

Hatori said nothing and simply gave the newcomer a glare of his own.

"Yanase, it's not Tori's fault! I just wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Yoshino tried to dispel the odd tension by changing the subject. "Anyway, where have you been Yanase? I haven't seen you around here in months."

"I spent the winter over at one of the parks." He held his hand out, palm side up. "Here, I brought you back a present."

"Shika senbei!" cried Yoshino, taking the stack of round crackers. "Thank you Yanase!"

The other deer laughed and ruffled the smaller male's dark hair. "I'm glad you like it."

Yoshino nodded and Yanase's hand stilled. "What's that smell?"

The smaller deer looked up. "Eh?"

Yanase scrunched up his nose and stepped closer. "You smell different. Muskier. Kind of familiar. Sort of like…"

Before he could finish his thought, Yoshino's head disappeared from under his hand. Hatori had slung the smaller deer over his shoulder and was calmly holding him in place with his arm as he squirmed in vain. "I'm afraid we must be going Yanase-san. It was nice seeing you."

"Tori! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

By the time Yanase reacted, the pair had already disappeared down the path. As he processed what had just happened, something clicked in the back of his mind. The odd scent that had been on Yoshino was indeed familiar. It smelled just like Hatori. Yanase staggered back and clutched at his chest. "I lost…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hatori dropped Yoshino onto the soft bed of damp dirt and pinned his wrists above his head.

"Ow! Tori, what—"

"Do you love him?"

"What? Who are you tal—"

"Answer me!"

Yoshino looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. This wasn't Hatori, or at least, he had never truly seen this side to him before now. This wasn't the Hatori he had kissed so desperately to keep him from leaving. This wasn't the Hatori that had taken him in his arms and made love to him until he couldn't think straight anymore. This wasn't the Hatori that had looked at him with such loving eyes just a short while ago. No, those familiar dark slate blue eyes had become tinged with a myriad of sinister emotions, all swirling together. Yoshino had once caught a glimpse of this dark Hatori when they were younger and their antlers had just started coming in for the first time. The does had all fluttered around the smaller stag, commenting on how pretty they were and how well they suited him. Hatori had quickly marched up to the group and pulled him away, much like he had done with Yanase…Yoshino jolted with realization. Hatori was asking him about Yanase.

Looking up at him with tears welling in his eyes, he spoke, trying to appeal to the Hatori hidden behind that angry expression. "To-tori, I love you and only you."

"Then why did you look at him with those eyes?" he demanded, tightening his grip on the smaller male's wrists. "Why did you let him touch you?"

"I'm sorry Tori!"

"You clearly don't remember who you belong to. Yoshino, you are mine. You heard what Yanase said, you carry my scent. I marked you so everyone would know you belong to me. But that means nothing if you yourself don't seem to remember it." Hatori let go of one of his wrists, reached up into the bush that was by Yoshino's head and pulled out an odd coil of material.

"W-what is that?"

"Rope." Hatori took both of the smaller deer's wrists and began to nimbly wrap the rope around them. "Some humans left it behind the other day." He tied the other end to the bush's trunk. "It's quite a useful invention."

Yoshino tugged on it and found himself firmly bound. "T-tori!"

The larger deer leaned down until his face was mere centimeters from the trembling deer's and his antlers were firmly pressing into his restrained arms. "I'm going to remind you who you belong to, Yoshino."

Before he had a chance to react, Hatori kissed him fiercely, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. When he finally pulled away, Yoshino's chest rose and fell with ragged breaths. Grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, the larger male ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Tori, no!"

Ignoring his pleas, Hatori latched on to one of the small, pink buds and sucked. Yoshino cried out when he felt him roll it between his teeth. The taller male flicked the other nipple before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

"S-stop!"

Hatori released him. "You say to stop but you're already feeling it this much." He ran his fingers over the growing bulge in Yoshino's pants. "Your body is much more honest."

The smaller deer trembled at the soft touch. Taking it as permission, the taller male quickly removed his pants and cast them aside, leaving Yoshino fully exposed. His flushed member twitched, leaking with precum. Holding his leg, Hatori kissed his way down the creamy white thigh, earning a moan from Yoshino. After a particularly hard suck that was sure to leave a mark, he moved over to the smaller deer's quivering erection. Feeling the taller male's hot breath on his sensitive skin, Yoshino writhed with anticipation, his tail twitching beneath him. Hatori, sensing his impatience, placed a small kiss to the tip of his length, barely brushing his lips against it.

Yoshino strained against the rope. "Hahh…"

The taller deer licked the slit before taking the tip into his mouth and gently running his teeth on the skin under the head. Yoshino whimpered, bucking his hips up. Hatori released him and proceeded to run his tongue against his throbbing length.

"Ahnnn! Tori…teasing…ngh…stop!"

Hatori straightened up and grabbed him by the hips and roughly flipping him over onto his knees. The rope grew taut around his wrists and Yoshino felt his hands start to go numb. The taller deer tantalizingly ran his fingers over the inside of his silky thigh, earning another frustrated moan from Yoshino.

When Hatori reached the rosy skin between the smaller male's legs, the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk. "You're already this wet..."

He pressed in one finger, then added a second, carefully teasing and stretching him from the inside. Yoshino squeezed around him, pulling his fingers deeper. He pushed back against his hand and felt Hatori's hardness brush against him and shuddered.

Feeling his own neglected erection ache, Yoshino rocked his hips. "T-tori, touch mine…"

Hatori removed his fingers and grabbed onto his thigh, pushing his legs farther apart. "No, I want you to cum from your ass."

"Nng, ahh! Tori, please!"

The larger deer pushed into him at a painstakingly slow pace, savoring the tight heat that engulfed him. Yoshino arched his back, urging him to go faster, harder, deeper, to do whatever it took to help get him closer to the release he so desperately needed.

"Who do you belong to?" asked Hatori in a husky whisper.

"Ahhn, you!"

He licked the edge of the smaller deer's ear. "Can't hear you."

"YOU! I belong to you! Only you!" cried Yoshino, his voice tinged with desperation.

Hatori smiled at the male shuddering beneath him. "Looks like you finally remembered."

With little warning, he pulled back a bit before slamming back in, causing Yoshino to cry out. His slow, unhurried thrusts from before were replaced by fervent grinds of his hips that left the smaller deer gasping for breath.

"Ahh, Tori!"

Hatori angled his hips and leaned forward, feeling Yoshino's tail twitch against his abdomen as he hit the bundle of nerves that he knew would make him come unraveled.

"Aahhhn!"

The taller male quickened his pace and hit the spot again and again, eliciting more breathless cries from the deer underneath him. Without warning, Yoshino's orgasm seized him, racking his body with delicious shivers of pleasure. Hatori came soon after, filling up the smaller male as he rode out his climax.

Yoshino slumped onto the ground. He vaguely felt Hatori loosening the rope and untying him before wrapping him in his shirt and picking him up. Gently cradling him in his arms, the larger male began walking and Yoshino pressed his cheek to his warm chest.

Hatori leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Yoshino, you belong to me and I belong to you. Always."

The smaller male smiled and nodded before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

woo happy ending~  
anyway, first things first, chiaki and tori are sika deer, a species of deer native to japan and most of east asia. going off that, i used a few terms and zoological facts that you're probably not familiar with so i went ahead and wrote out little definitions.

shedding: sika deer shed their antlers sometime around may, meaning that they get a new pair every year.

rut: the rut refers to the mating season, which, for sika deer, takes place during late august to october.

shika senbei: deer crackers. they are sold in various parks and temples in japan's nara prefecture so people can feed the deer.

alright, i think thats it. anyway, i hope you liked the story and weren't too off-put by the rope and tori's possesiveness. i hope i didnt go too overboard with that. lastly, quick question, which couple would you like to see next: onodera and takano, or yokozawa and kirishima?

thank you for reading and, as always, all reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
